Colors Of Love
by Shield Visha Lala
Summary: Dedicated eyeshield 21 Agust: Colors.  Untuk pertama kalinya Monta jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang bahkan belum di kenalinya. Dapatkah ia menggapai hati wanita itu atau sebaliknya? R&r plis.   Kolab antara Vhy Otome & Shield Via Yoichi. . .


**Colors Of Love**

**Present By**

**Via Vhy Furendo**

**Disclaimer By**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE.**

**

* * *

**

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki memecahkan keheningan pagi. Langkah seorang pemuda mirip monyet -?- bersama temannya. Pemuda itu bernama Raimon Tarou dan Sena Kobayakawa. Mereka berdua sedang asyik berbincang-bincang.

"He, Sena. Mana Mamo-nee? Biasanya kan pergi ke sekolah bersama kita." tanya Monta pada Sena sambil terus berjalan.

"Mamo-nee kan pergi bersama Hiruma-san." jawab Sena datar.

"Apa MAX?"

"Duh, Monta! Jangan ribut!" kata seorang gadis.

"Eh, Su... Suzuna!" kata Sena kaget dan memerah.

"Duh... Kau ini lucu sekali ya, Sena!" ucap Suzuna sambil mencubit geram pipi Sena.

"Eh,.. Suzuna.. Hentikan, aku susah bicara." ucap Sena dengan susah payah.

"Ya~ maafkan aku, Sena. Habis mukamu lucu sekali jika sedang tersipu malu." Sementara Monta yang dibiarkan, marah.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan lupakan aku! Malah bermesraan!"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Hahaha... Maafkan aku, Monta." Sena malah tertawa.

"Ya~ kalau gitu, ayo berangkat." ajak Suzuna dan langsung menarik tangan Sena dan Monta. Mereka terus berjalan. Sena dan Suzuna berbincang-bincang diselingi tawa. Sedangkan Monta tampak murung. memikirkan Mamori, tentunya. Dia tak rela kalau Mamori bersama Hiruma. Sementara kita tau tidak ada yang mau merestui hubungan Mamori dan Monta. Jangankan kita, mungkin Mamori juga.

"Huh, Mamo-nee kemana, ya?" gumamnya murung. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan sekolah Suzuna.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa, Sena, Monta." seru Suzuna pada Sena dan Monta seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolahnya. Sena melihat Suzuna sampai hilang di keramaian membuat Monta kesal.

"Sena, apa ini perpisahan kalian selamanya?" tanyanya.

Sena menggeleng, "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melihatnya terus!" Monta mencak-mencak, Sena terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu, melintaslah seorang gadis yang membuat Monta terpesona dan kemarahannya hilang entah kemana.

"Huaah! Siapa itu?" tanya Monta pada Sena tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis itu.

"Eh, siapa? Siapa?" ucap Sena celingak-celinguk mencari yang ditunjuk oleh Monta.

"Itu, Sena! Itu!" Monta teriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu. Sena melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Monta.

"Dia, ya?" tunjuk Sena saat menemukan apa yang dari tadi ditunjuk oleh Monta. Monta mengangguk. Gadis itu mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing, matanya yang berwarna ungu menatap lurus ke depan, rambut panjangnya yang dikucir kuda membuat wajahnya bertambah manis.

"Cantik juga ya, Monta." gumam Sena.

"Tentu saja cantik MAX!" balas Monta sok serius.

"Dan sepertinya seragam itu sama dengan seragam Suzuna, kan?"

"Kamu ini bodoh ya, Sena? Jelas-jelas dia masuk ke dalam sekolah Suzuna." marah Monta.

"He he. Maaf." Sena dan Monta kembali berjalan. Monta tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Sena, gadis tadi cantik sekali, ya?" tanya Monta.

"Iya, Monta."

"Dia lebih cantik daripada Mamo-nee MAX!" Monta hampir saja melompat setinggi-tingginya.

GLEK!

'Apa? Monta bilang lebih cantik dari Mamo-nee? Hiruma-san raja setan saja bisa jatuh cinta kepada Mamo-nee.' pikir Sena. Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah Deimon.

Sena dan Monta memasuki kelas setelah melakukan latihan pagi. Tak seperti biasa, Monta sangat bersemangat hari ini. Sampai membuat heran Sena. Monta langsung menyambar kursinya, lalu melamun.

* * *

MONTA'S POV

Hah...  
Gadis itu.  
Wajahnya selalu terbayang di benakku. Matanya yang ungu bak anggur sangat cocok dengan rambut ekor kudanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Ah, perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan MAX! Aku seperti berada dalam taman bunga berwarna merah muda. Menari-nari diantara bunga-bunga. Asyik dengan kesibukan sendiri, aku tak sadar bahwa pelajaran bahasa Jepang sudah hampir habis.

Tapi, siapa nama gadis itu? Aku harus cari tau. Semoga Suzuna tau namanya MAX! Kami-sama, semoga dia benar-benar cinta sejatiku. Dia sudah mencuri hatiku.

NORMAL POV

Langit senja yang jingga kekuningan itu menyirami para anggota Amefuto di lapangan SMA Deimon. Raut wajah mereka mencerminkan kelelahan. Tapi, si Komandan dari Neraka belum memberi waktu senggang barang secuil. Dan tepat pada pukul lima, si Setan itu baru membiarkan mereka pulang. Semua melonjak senang. Lalu, bergegas mengganti pakaian dan pulang secepat mungkin untuk memulihkan stamina. Dan seperti biasa, Sena, Monta dan Suzuna pulang bersama.

-Saat pulang sekolah keesokan harinya-

"Suzuna!" panggil Monta.

"Apa?" tanya Suzuna agak kesal karena diganggu pembicaraannya dengan Sena.

"Tidak jadi."

"Huh!"

Monta yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu jadi membatalkan niatnya. Dirogohnya saku celana, mengambil handphonenya. Dan segera dia mengirim message pada Sena.

TOUCHDOWN!

"Eh, ada message." Sena langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan membaca message itu.

From: Raimon Taro

Sena, coba tanya pada Suzuna tentang gadis yang tadi pagi.

'Ha? Gimana ini? Kenapa dia nggak tanya sendiri saja?' Sena membatin.

Sena memandang Monta di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Monta hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan mata dan ancungan jempol. Sena menghela nafas dan berpaling memandang Suzuna.

"Umm, Suzuna."

"Ya, ada apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

"Apa kamu kenal..." Sena gugup.

"Kenal siapa?"

"Kenal gadis berambut abu-abu kucir kuda, bermata ungu?"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" Suzuna agak sedih karena didugakan Sena menyukai gadis yang disebutkan tadi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Tadi pagi dia berpapasan dengan kami." jelas Sena. Sementara Monta mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Oh. Dia itu Hikaru Yoshida, temanku." Suzuna kembali girang. Monta tersenyum.

'Oh, Hikaru Yoshida. Nama yang bagus MAX.' batin Monta. Merekapun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

* * *

-Rumah Monta-

Monta duduk di dekat jendela sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Haah. . . Wajahnya yang cantik MAX selalu terbayang-bayang di otakku." gumamnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"RAIMON. Kau sedang apa di situ? Dan kenapa pisangmu tidak kau makan?" tegur nyonya Tarou mengejutkan Monta.

"Ah . . . Ibu ini. Aku lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan MAX." ucapnya sambil berpose seperti biasa.

TAK  
sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala Monta.

"Aduh."

"Makan dulu baru." tegur nyonya Tarou tegas.

"Huh . . . Baiklah." ucapnya dan duduk di meja makan.

'Besok aku harus berkenalan dengannya' batin Monta meyakinkan diri.

Tap Tap Tap

"Huh. Sena sudah berangkat dengan kak Mamori. Percuma saja aku tadi ke rumahnya." sungutnya saat berjalan sendirian menuju SMA Swasta Deimon.

"Ohayou Hikaru. Kenapa kamu berjalan sendirian? Ayo gabung dengan kami."

"Eh. I-iya."

'Eh. Itukan nama gadis cantik MAX kemarin.' batinnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Terlihatlah gadis pujaan hatinya sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Mata Monta langsung terbelalak, dia langsung berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

'Hah. Ternyata aku benar. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan dengan gadis cantik MAX itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?' batinnya sambil terus berjalan.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat sembari berjalan, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan langsung menyapa Hikaru.

"Tenanglah Monta, kau pasti bisa. Seorang lelaki MAX harus berani menghadapi perempuan MAX." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3"

Monta membalikkan tubuhnya dan  
"Eh. . . Mana gadis cantik MAX tadi?" serunya saat tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya.

Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan.  
"Huh. Kemana mereka semua." ujarnya dengan wajah sok serius sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ah. . . Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua di culik." serunya ngelantur.

"Sebagai seorang lelaki aku harus melindungi Hikaru dari para penjahat MAX itu." dia teriak sambil berpose ala monyet-plak-.

Diapun langsung celingak-celingung mencari Hikaru dan teman-temannya. Di dalam pikirannya yang sudah jauh meleset, dia memikirkan Hikaru yang menangis dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Akhirnya Monta menghabiskan siang itu dengan berkeliling gaje di sekitar daerah Deimon.

* * *

KWAK KWAK!

Burung-burung camar telah menghiasi langit senja yang memayungi kota Tokyo dengan pesonanya.

Tap Tap Tap

Sena berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya karna terlalu lelah setelah mengikuti latihan neraka dari Hiruma.

"Hah. Hiruma-san sangat mengerikan." gumamnya dan menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan sang kapten.

"Hah. . Hah . . Hah . . Hah. Kenapa belum ketemu juga ya?" gumam seseorang dengan bercucuran keringat.

"Eh. Itukan Monta." gumam Sena ketika melihat ke arah suara tersebut dan langsung menghampirinya.

Monta yang sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok sambil terengah-engah dan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hah. Sena? sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Monta dengan wajah lesu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. kamu kenapa tidak datang ke sekolah dan latihan amefuto? Hirima-san sangat marah." balas Sena sambil bersandar di dinding samping Monta.

"Hah Hah Hah. Tadi aku pergi mencari gadis cantik MAX itu. Dia sekarang diculik." jelas Monta yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hah? Di culik." Sena terkejut dan langsung melompat di hadapan Monta.

Sena berpikir sebentar dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Eh. . . Bukannya tadi Hikaru ada di sekolahnya?" ujar Sena sambil mengingat-ingat.

Seketika itu juga seperti ada petir besar yang menghantam Monta.

CTAR!

"Hah? bukannya tadi dia dan teman-temannya MAX menghilang dari belakangku?" ucapnya dengan bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Eh...Eh...aku tidak yakin juga Monta, tadi aku cuma melihatnya sekilas saat melewati sekolah Suzuna." jelas Sena sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda keraguannya.

"Ja...Jadi maksudmu dia dari tadi ada di sekolah?" seru Monta dengan muka pucat dan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Eh…I…Iya menurutku sih begitu." Balas Sena yang agak kaget melihat wajah Monta yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Jadi yang dari tadiku cari…" gumam Monta pelan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Me…Memangnya Hikaru menghilang di mana?" Tanya Sena kembali.

"Waktu itu saat aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah dia ada di belakangku . Tapi ketika aku sampai di depan toko elektronik "YUKIZU" dia dan teman-temannya MAX tiba-tiba menghilang.." jelasnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sena berpikir sesaat dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah… Bukannya sekolah Suzuna sebelum toko itu?" serunya tiba-tiba sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"APA?' teriak Monta dengan wajah shock.

BRUK

* * *

-At Home-

Nyonya Rimon duduk di samping ranjang anaknya yang terkulai lemah dengan wajah pucat dan kompres di atas kepalanya, di ujung ranjang itu duduk Sena yang telh membawa Monta saat ia tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan.

"Hei… Tadikan sudah ibu katakan. Sarapan dulu jangan langsung berangkat begitu saja." Tegur nyonya Tarou pada Monta dengan tegas. Ibu Monta menyeka keringat nya lalu berbalik menatap Sena.

"Huh.. Maaf ya nak Sena kamu jadi repot." Ucap ibu Monta dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"I…Iya tidak apa-apa kok." Balasnya gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan.

* * *

-10.00 Pm-

Monta yang terbaring lemah di kamarnya bergeser-geser tidak tenang di atas ranjangnya.

"Haaah. Aku benar-benar lelah MAX." gumamnya seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"Huh. Pencarianku ternyata sia-sia." Monta menghela nafas panjang dan menatap salju yang mulai turun dari langit malam yang kelam.

Monta terus memandangi salju yang turun menutupi kota Tokyo. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh itu kan Hikaru." Seru Monta yang langsung pulih dari sakitnnya dan menatap wanita idamannya itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Dia kemana MAX ya? Mungkin dia mau jalan-jalan. Dan aku harus menjagannya dari orang-orang jahat." Gumamnya sambil memegang dagunya dengan tampang sok serius.

Dia langsung berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil syal dan jaketnya. Dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Reimoon… Kau mau ke mana?" teriak ibu Monta dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku mau ke luar bu. Ada wanita cantik yang harus ku selamatkan MAX." balasnya yang sedang memaai sepatunya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu yah bu." Teriaknya sambil menutup pintu dan langsung berlari menuju arah Hikaru berjalan.

"APA? TAPI KAU KAN SEDANG SAKIT." Teriak ibu Monta dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya seraya berlari kearah pintu, tapi dia terlambat. Monta telah pergi .

"Ra..Raimon." Ucap ibunya pelan, setetes air mata keluar dari mata indahnya.

MONTA POV'S

"Hah…hah…hah." Aku terus berlari menuju arah yang telah di lewati oleh Hikaru dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hai." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal dari arah kiriku. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

Terlihat lah seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat indah. Wajahku tambah memerah saat melihat gadis pujaan ku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, telah ku pikirkan kembali beberapa kalimat yang telah ku siapkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hikaru yaitu kata-kata perkanalan dan bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. Jarakku dengannya tinggal 1 meter lagi saat tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria keluar dari balik pohon itu dan langsung menyapa Hikaru.

Langkahku terhenti, mulutku yang sedari tadi membisu akhirnya terbuka kembali.

"Eh.. Siapa pria?" gumamku pelan.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

'Mungkin itu kakaknya.' Batinku dan berpikir untuk sekalian menyapa orantg yang ku anggap kakak Hikaru itu.

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku yang sempat terhenti.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya pria itu pada Hikaru dengan tersenyum .

"Ehm… Tidak kok." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Aku terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget melihat pria itu mengecup lembut bibir Hikaru yang mungil. Setelah melapas ciuman itu mereka ber-dua terkekeh pelan dengan muka bersemu merah dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saking terkejutnya.

"…." Lama aku terdiam tanpa perlindungan di bawah salju malam ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan perasaan kacau.

"Ha…Ha…Ha. Ternyata gadis cantik MAX itu sudah punya pacar." Aku terkekeh pelan dan berhenti di pinggir jalan yang menunjukkan lampu hijau sambil menunggu aku lampu lalu lintas itu berubah warna menjadi merah, aku menatap langit penuh salju yang dingin. Aku terkekeh menertawakan kebodohanku mengejar seorang wanita yang bahkan tak tau aku ini ada.

"Hie nak, cepatlah berjalan." Tegur seorang pria paruh baya di belakangku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah. Iya maaf." Ucapku dan langsung berjalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiriku.

TET TEEEEEEEEEEEEET

"Eh." Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara klekson mobil yang begitu dekat denganku. Ketika aku ingin memandang kearah suaraitu, aku merasakan sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras menghempaskan tubuhku. Sempat ku dengar teriakan-teriakan histeris yang entah berasal dari mana aku tidak tau. Aku menutup mataku dan terlintas wajah Hikaru yang sangat cantik dengan tersenyum lembut yang tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh warna hitam yang sangat kelam, aku merasa di tarik oleh warna yang menurutku mengerikan itu, semakin dalam dan dalam lagi hingga aku tak dapat melihat warna lain yang menghiasi hatiku. Aku juga tidak yakin tapi, dapat ku rasakan warna hitam itu telah menggantikan warna pink yang dulu menghiasi hatiku saat pertama kali bertemu Hikaru.

BRUK!

Malam ini aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangatku cintai dan nyawaku yang telah ikut terhempas melayang dari ragaku yang terbaring kaku di malam kelamku yan berhiasi salju putih yang dingin sedngin ragaku saat ini.

-T.E-

* * *

Maaf kalo gaje ^^v

R&r plis ^_^


End file.
